


Angry Sex That's Not Really Angry

by MundaneIsAnEmotion



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneIsAnEmotion/pseuds/MundaneIsAnEmotion
Summary: He checked the time from the microwave. It was pretty early, early for him anyway. He saw Beatrice was still sleeping and gulped nervously as his heat made her smell better then usual. He shook his head and headed for the shower. "Fuck that," He grumbled, starting to strip off his clothes. "Like she'd want to."





	Angry Sex That's Not Really Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Just an OC thing where an alien who was a pet and can shapeshift into any animal has to live on Earth with a human.  
> You can check them out here: https://toyhou.se/MichaelaGlass/characters/folder:577465

Cameron woke up in a hot sweat and growled as he rolled around the couch. "Ffuuuccckkk..." He grumbled, finally kicking off his blanket and getting off the couch.

He checked the time from the microwave. It was pretty early, early for him anyway. He saw Beatrice was still sleeping and gulped nervously as his heat made her smell better then usual. He shook his head and headed for the shower. "Fuck that," He grumbled, starting to strip off his clothes. "Like she'd want to." He decided to try and get rid of his heat by jerking off in the shower while trying to cool down, but after a couple of orgasms he realized it wasn't really helping. He groaned and rested his head on the cool tiles. "Come on Earth, can't you like, do some atmosphere pressure shit or something to make me not have to go through heat?"

As he stepped out of the shower he felt the same as before, maybe even worse, he couldn't tell. He started going through the medicine cabinet. He just grumbled as he looked through one pill to the next. "Seriously? Nothing for heat?" He looks out the room, down the short path to Beatrice's room. "Does she just like, deal with it?" He started to blush as he thought of it more. "...Maybe she sleeps around more than I expected... She does work a lot of late nights..."

He decided to just keep his clothes off, except for his underwear, to just lay on the couch and sweat. He'll clean it up, maybe, when he doesn't feel like death.

After a couple minutes he hears Beatrice start walking in and looks at her way more eager then he planned to, even his tail making a slight swish in interest. She was still in her pjs and looked over at him in surprise, giving a tired smile. "Well, you're up early." She smiled tiredly. "So, what's the occasion?"

He just frowned at her. "Like it isn't obvious?" He used his hands to wave at himself. Beatrice looked him up and down, then cocked her head in confusion. Cameron groaned. "Oh, right, forgot you don't have good senses like me. I'm in heat, dumbass."

Beatrice just frowned and leaned over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He couldn't help but sigh at the sudden touch, her hand was so cool on his skin. "So, is heat alien term for fever? Cause you do look and feel pretty hot." She said, not noticing his sigh. "God you're sweaty, just remove the blanket you're so ho- CAMERON!" Her face immediately went flushed red and she covered her face with her hands.

Cameron didn't really get it, it was just his dick. Dick's usually become erect for males, even on this planet. "...What? I said I was in heat."

Beatrice fumbled her words and turned her back to him as she talked back. "I-I don't know what that means! C-Could you warn me next time?! I didn't want to wake up and accidentally catch you with morning wood!"

Cameron just mouthed 'morning wood' and shook his head. "Look, I don't know what that means, but do you have number I can call so I can deal with this heat? Maybe some pills to calm it down?"

Beatrice stopped talking and gave him a side look. "... Are you asking me to call for an escort? Into MY home?" Cameron just shrugged. "Are they the ones you call when you're in heat?"

It took a while, but something finally clicked in her head. She took a breath to calm down and turn around, trying her best to ignore looking at his erection and just look him in the eyes. "Ok, this heat, is an alien thing, isn't it?" Cameron just looked at her in confusion so she continued. "Like, can you explain to me what 'heat' is for you? Cause I need to get the full picture here if you want uh... Help?"

Cameron grumbled and shifted awkwardly, breath hitching a bit as he sat up from the couch. "Well, every couple of months, we get into a cycle called heat, guys and girls get it. Its basically for reproduction and that stupid shit. I assumed your species had it to." He looked out the window to the far side of the wall. "You sure look like you all do a lot of it with how many of you there are."

Beatrice seemed to get even redder. "O-Ok yeah... We don't do that. I know some animals here do it, but uh, not humans." Cameron nods. "So, uh, you can't take care of that... Yourself?"

Cameron groans. "Tried in the shower. Got going a couple of times but-" Beatrice's eyes went wide and she cut him off, "YOU WHAT?! YOU BETTER HAVE CLEANED UP IN THERE!" Cameron covered his ears and growled at her. "Damn! Don't yell when I'm so close! Yeah I cleaned up, damn, calm down."

Beatrice took a breath though her nose and breathed out. "Ok, ok, sorry, I shouldn't have yelled just," she looked back to the bathroom and frowned. "I'll believe that its clean. So, you need anther person to help you with that, like, actual intercourse?"

Cameron just stared at her with a bored expression. "...Sex. Yes, duh. I think that's how most males get rid of this." He waves down to his crotch. He scratches the back of his head and looks away, for once looking shy. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to-" Beatrice just gave a 'H-HUH?!' "But I assumed you weren't interested enough to be willing to do it with me. So I guess I'll just go look around-"

Beatrice leaned into his space, making him stop talking, before she slowly went in for a kiss. Cameron still didn't like being touched that much, but heat made him think other wise. He craved it and he melted into her touch, his dick giving a hopeful throb. She stopped and looked back at him. "Ok, I'm not a virgin and I'm willing to help you out of this cause I don't want you to get some kind of disease or get into trouble." Cameron just frowned. "You can get diseases from sex?" She shrugged. "Well, on Earth you can anyway. Now come on, today may be a weekend but I still got some other stuff to do."

Cameron wasn't sure about this change of pace, Beatrice could be protective, but it was usually for others Cameron was fighting with, not himself. It made him blush for other reasons then just the heat. Beatrice took him into her room and started to take off her pjs. Cameron just stood by awkwardly, starting to really feel the effects of the heat as he knew he was finally gonna have sex, his dick was aching at this point. As she was taking off her panties she looked over to him, blushing but looking him up and down. "So... Am I the only one being naked or not?"

Cameron realized he was still wearing underwear and quickly took them off. They had some precum on them already which he'd probably need to clean up at some point, or Beatrice would probably freak over that too. Speaking of, she turned around, all naked, and then dove for her drawer. She pulled out some bottle and a square thing. "Here you go." She handed them to him and frowned. "Now, don't tell anyone I have these here!"

"Uh, sure... What are they?" He looked them over, popping open the bottle. "Do I drink thi-"

"No!" She stared wide eyed at him and he gave the same expression back. "Have... Have you not heard of lube and condoms before?" "...What?" He frowned at the items. "Look, can we just do this? My dick is about to fall off if it isn't touched soon!"

Beatrice rolled her eyes and suddenly wrapped her hand around his dick, making him gasp like he was just hit. "There happy? It won't fall off now." He whined and his hips twitched a little as she wasn't moving. "Now, the condom goes on your dick so you won't make a mess or possibly get me pregnant." Cameron stopped whining when he heard that. "Y-Yeah I don't want to have a-" She just continued. "And the lube is so you're slicked up too, it'll just make things easier."

Cameron panted as he was trying to keep his hips still as her hand was still tight on his dick. "O-Ok so uh, can we do this now? I'm dying here!" Beatrice finally smiled again and laughed a little, which he just huffed at. "Yeah sure, just let me help you with the condom since... You obviously have never done it before." She grabbed the square thing from him and opened it, revealing a small, round shape. Then she bent down, and put the thing around his dick, stretching and forming around it. "Well that feels... Weird."

Beatrice shrugged as she opened the bottle and put a good amount on her hands. "Yeah, most guys don't like it, but its better to be safe then sorry." Suddenly, she wrapped her hand around his dick again and actually started to stroke. Cameron could feel himself melt at the touch he needed and whined loudly, his tail wagging wildly behind him. Beatrice looked at him in surprise. "Wow, maybe it was about to fall off. I've never seen you look so... Submissive." Cameron growled a bit at the words. "I-I'm not submissive, a-and you know it!"

"True." She smiled kindly at him before letting go, making him let out another whine of need. "So, lets do this." She laid back on her bed and angled her legs so he could have easy access. Cameron's mouth watered at the sight and crawled onto the bed, getting close, then gently starting to enter. He moaned and Beatrice hummed back in satisfaction.

She only stopped when he started going too fast and she gave him a slight slap on his shoulder. "Hey! Geez! Not so hard!" She groaned, and he moaned and glared at her, going at a slower, softer pace. "Look I know you want this over with-haah thats better- b-but god not so hard."

Cameron grumbled but followed her orders, going softer and slowly building up a faster rhythm, but not as hard as before. He could tell she appreciated that as she started to moan and panted higher and louder. He felt something warm in his chest at the sight of her, knowing she was enjoying this at least as much as he was. As he kept building up his speed, he would try moving slightly, just to see what kind of sounds he could get out of her.

His rhythm started to falter as he was finally getting close. "B-Beatrice, I-I'm gonna-" She laughed and moaned, smiling up at him. "Well, hah, thats the point. Go ahead." He thrusted a couple more times before going stock still as he comed. He groaned and almost laid on top of Beatrice, until she let out a huff and lightly slapped his face.

"You better, hah, not crush me." Cameron caught the way she spoke looked her over. She still looked flushed and panting hard. "Uh," He started. "Did you not...?"

She looked at him then laughed as she got what he said. "Oh, well you're kind for once, haha! Its fine, I don't need to orgasm, it was for you any... What are you doing?" She asked, watching Cameron quickly take off the condom, then lowering himself so he faced her vagina.

"Well, its not exactly fair if you help me get off and I don't help you." Before he could let her respond he nosed his face into her opening and tried his best at eating her out. He'd only really done this a couple of times before, and it seemed like it would be the same with humans as it was with other he's encountered. He could hear her gasp and swear above him, but he just kept going, using one hand to gently rub at her clit. It smelled pretty musky, but the taste wasn't all that bad.

He tried different rhythms and pressure until he was sure he got it right. He could hear her get more high pitched and felt her thighs quivering by his face, until she gave a loud gasp and his mouth was full of her orgasm. He started to try and lick her clean until she quickly pulled her legs up to herself, looking shocked and flustered. After everything they just did, he thought he was being kind cleaning up her mess, but whatever.

"Um... Thanks." She smiled shyly. "So, um... Are you feeling better?" Cameron shifted and stretched. "Much better, thanks. Now I don't feel like shit," He looked at her and smirked. "Though you do look like shi-"

She threw a pillow at his face. "God, you can only be civil for so long, can't you?" She sighed, but she also gave a small laugh. "Well, I'm showering, you clean up in here, ok?" She got off the bed, grabbed some clothes out of her closet, and went to the bathroom.

Cameron sighed and threw both their clothes in the laundry basket. Then he looked at the condom. What was he supposed to do with this? Store it for later in case they want to have kids? Cameron felt himself blush at the idea then just shook his head and left it on the floor.

He'll just ask when she's out of the shower.


End file.
